Way out
by Awaell
Summary: (AU/Slow Burn /Mix between books and film) 'We are going to prove to those who locked us that they will not win' Every story has a beginning and an end. The story of this young girl trapped in an unfamiliar place is not exception to the rule. Let's hope everybody deserve a happy ending. Newt/OC. Starts during the first days in the maze, three years before Thomas.
1. Prologue

**Way out**

 _Prologue_

"Memory is all we are. Moments and feelings, captured in amber, strung on filaments of reason. Take a man's memories and you take all of him. Chip away a memory at a time and you destroy him as surely as if you hammered nail after nail through his skull." _  
―_ Mark Lawrence, _King of Thorns_

The sky was a dull gray when the young woman lying on the grass opened her eyes. Her entire body made her suffer when she got up to look at the scenery around her. Very high dark walls went around a large green area composed of trees and grass. There was nothing, no animals, no home, no town, only a lot of greenery. A low growl made the girl turn her head quickly as she tried to keep balance. Everything seemed to turn in her head to the point that maybe she was going to throw up.

When the landscape seemed to stop spinning, her gaze fell on a silhouette on the ground. It was a teenager, maybe fourteen or fifteen years old with dark skin. Another teenager had his face against land and was fifteen meters from the first boy. Another was to the right of the girl, then another and another. In total there were twenty-nine boys and only one girl. A sense of panic came over her when she noticed that the boys were beginning to wake up one by one.

''What is this place?'' Asked one.

''Where am I?'' Asked another one.

There were so many questions and so much noise that her head suddenly hurt her, so much so that her knees gave way under her weight as she clutched her head in her hands, trying to stop the flow of speech.

''Are you alright?'' Asked a boy who helped her getting up.

''I... I think so...'' She said with a little voice.

''What's your name?''

 _My name? My name is... is... What is my name?_ Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened. She had no memory, nothing. Her mind was a bottomless pit filled with darkness.

''I don't know! I don't know who I am!'' She almost scream. ''Do you? Do you know your name?''

''N...No... I'm like you.''

Other voices were raised with the same realization. Nobody knew their names, their age or even what they looked like. Through screams, sobs were heard and after some times they changed into screams of distress. The panic had burst between the teenagers. Seeing that the situation was going to degenerate, the girl runs away towards one of the forests. She had only one plan or at least this was her ideas: get out of this mess, hide and wake up from this nightmare.

When the screams were far enough from her to be some merely murmurs, the girl suddenly stopped her run before letting her body fall to the ground, her face against the damp earth. With a slow and painful motion, she turned to look at the trees's leaves who blocked the sunlight or at least what they had of a sunlight.

''It's only a dream...'' She said in a whisper before bursting into tears. ''Please... Make it stop!''

 **AN:**

 **Thank you for having read this prologue!**

 **This is a new project that I launch between my other two stories. Know that there is no schedule regarding the chapters. They will be online when they will be perfect (or at least perfect for me).**

 **Sorry for the mistakes, I am a French Canadian who try to write in English.**

 **You can leave reviews, I'd love to read them!**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **Awaell.**


	2. Chapter 1 : We need to act

**Way out**

 _Chapter 1 : We need to act_

"Yesterday is gone. Tomorrow has not yet come. We have only today. Let us begin." _  
―_ Mother Teresa

She had no idea how long she had spent on the ground, but one thing was certain: the sun had set long ago. Slowly she ran a hand against her face in an attempt to remove traces of her tears, but with no mirror she didn't know if it worked or if it had simply make things worse. When she finally rose, the girl was surprised to see how it was dark in the woods. They no longer seemed so safe in the dark night. She blinks a couple of times, trying to become used to the darkness, before she headed toward what she believed to be where everyone was gathering.

She walked slowly, taking care to watch where she set foot. Strangely, she felt that if she broke the ankle, the help will not come quickly, even not at all. After a long walk, she could not help but sigh, she was completely lost. She looked up at the sky, trying to make out something through the branches, but it was useless. It was so dark she could not even see her feet even her legs... _Perfect! My life is just so perfect!_ She wanted to scream, shouting to all who could hear her the hate she had in her at this time, but for which goal? People who had sent her in that fucking hole had certainly nothing to care with her mental state, they even took her name, her identity! Right now she was a nobody, just a stupid face. That's it! Still there was no way to stay in this place, there were perhaps animals in the forest or even worse: psychopaths. In any case she had to keep moving.

A small smile tugged at her lips when she saw an orange light in the distance. _Fire...Oh thank you Lord!_ It took her about five minutes before finally reaching the small plain that served as gathering and she was surprised to see that only a dozen boys was there _._ The idea that she had perhaps not been alone in the woods during her moment of weakness made her shiver. Chasing the thought from her mind she decided to move slowly toward them. She jumped when the loud crack of a branch escapes under her boot, making heads turn in her direction.

''Sorry.''She said, raising her hand to her face, trying somehow to hide the red that was mounted to her cheeks. When she saw that none of the teenagers seemed to blame her for having frightened them, she sits between two big boys who appeared to be the oldest among those present. VSeeing that there was no real conversation between them, she decided to break the silence. ''Where are the others?''

''Pretty much everywhere...'' Replied the guy to her right without looking at her at all.

''Does anyone remember anything?'' Asked the boy she recognized as the one who helped to raise her up. Several ''no'' were heard before the silence falls completely.

She hated this place. Everything was wet through the air and soil. It was hot and it was not helping her to not think about her thirst. Her throat gave him the impression of being completely made of sand and this was making her angry. Angry against those who had locked up in this stupid place with strangers whom she did not trust, but her head was the worst. Her head almost drove her to craziness.

''You know what bothers me? Besides the fact of not remembering my name.'' She began suddenly, as if she needed to say what was in her mind. ''I know what the grass is, I know what a tree, a pants, a shoe are. I know the name of the human body parts but I am unable to say why I know all that stuff! I can't say the last time that I saw a star even if I know what it looks like!''

''I know I am thirsty and hungry.''A boy with dark hair adds. ''But I do not know the last time I eat or drink''

''We need to do something!'' Exclaimed a young boy with a different accent from those of others, as if he was not from the same place. ''We can't do nothing, we need to start to do something more useful.''

The girl dropped her back against the ground, looking to the dark sky without stars. _They are right_ , she thought before sighing. _We can't stay like that, it's suicide._ Slowly, she let her eyes closed before being lulled by the murmur of the conversation that was going on around her.

XoXoX

An alarm began to resonate within the walls, startling everyone who was sleeping. They exchanged panicked looks before getting up. Several boys went to large metal doors on the ground that the girl had never noticed before. A loud noise was heard then silence returned. Everyone seemed nervous and alert. A boy she had never seen quickly decided to open the doors and informed the others that there was a some kind of a cage inside before jumping in it. All teens seemed to hold their breath, as if they were likely to find something in there that might be horrible.

''FOOD! IT'S FULL OF FOOD!''

The word had the effect of a bomb in the group while many of them moved rapidly towards the cage. _We need to think... Think...Think..._

''WAIT!'' She screamed so loud that several birds flew away, making the teenagers stop in their movement. ''We need to think!''

''I don't want to think, I want to eat!'' Said a guy.

''I know! OWe all hungry, but imagine if it's the only food that we will receive the time of our stay? We can't eat it all at once!'' It seemed so logical, so normal.

''You want all the food for you!'' Cried the boy in the cage.

''Shut up! She's right, one must look at what has been given us. You in the cage, get out, she and I will do the inventory.''Proclaimed the dark haired boy she had seen last night around the fire.

They waited a minute or perhaps two before they hear a grunt and they see the boy get out of the cage, dissatisfied with the situation. Slowly they advanced toward the doors before jumping inside. The cage was quite spacious and was filled with boxes, bags and barrels where they could read W.C.K.D.

''Look.'' Say the guy. ''It's not only food, it's a survivor kit! We need to look at everything, maybe we'll find a note or something like that''

In total there were two bags of clothing of all kinds, two huge baskets containing fresh fruits (apples if their memory was not playing a trick), flour, spices, rice, some green vegetables, seeds, six dozen eggs, two cages each having eight chickens and four goats, pots, household items (utensils, pans, cups, etc.), a toolbox and two huge containers filled with water.

''The people who put us here... they want us to stay here...''She said in a little voice.

''Don't think about it.''He said before turning his head where the people was waiting for them. ''I want someone who can control himself near food!''

A tall and big boy approached the cage and made them a little shy smile.

''Remember your name?'' Asked the kid in the box with the girl.

''No...''

''It's okay. Listen, I want you to tell the boys to get in line and I'll give you two apples at a time you'll give them each in turn, understand? Two apples, one boy. No more, no less.'' The big boy quickly nodded before announcing to the other what they will have.

In less than ten minutes twenty-seven boys lined up, ready to have their first meal for perhaps a long time. When they finally finished the distribution of the food for this meal, two boys, one with asian features and one very tall with dark skin, that she had never seen before helped them get out of the cage before going to see other boys. The young woman looks at the apples she had in her hands and sighed. She knew that boys normally ate more than girls. And she knew that twenty-nine hungry boys would quickly reduce the food reserve. _If someone try to eat me... Just try..._ However, she was cut into her thoughts when she saw a group of boys standing up quickly, as if they had been bitten by a snake.

''NICK!'' A boy scream. '' I'M NICK! I remember! MY NAME IS NICK!''

 _Maybe things would eventually be better..._ thought the girl before taking a big bite of her apple, a little smile on her lips and the idea of some cannibalism completely forgotten.

 **AN:**

 **Hello everyone,**

 **I hope you liked this chapter! I know that Thomas is the main character, but I think it is important for the story to really explain how things went before it arrives. I hope you do not find it too long!**

 **Thanks to Dry and Guest for your reviews, it was a pleasure to read them! Also a big thanks to 208, Red Raven 05 and hecatewrites for following my story, it's awesome!**

 **Like always I'm sorry if you find some spelling mistakes.**

 **I see you in the next chapter!**

 **Awaell**


	3. Chapter 2 : Making something

**Way out**

 _Chapter 2 : Making something of this place_

"In a time of destruction, create something." _  
―_ Maxine Hong Kingston

 _One month after the wake up_

Esther. The girl's name was Esther.

After the first boy, Nick discovers his name, many boys also began to recall their names. Ben, Jackson, Newt, Stephen, Minho, etc. It looked like a real domino effect... After that, things changed quickly and dramatically. A certain order fell into place in the group, group that Nick took the lead fairly quickly. they had to admit that for his age, the boy was a very good leader and not even after a month he was respected and listened by all the teens.

The first thing Nick did was to ask the most muscular boys in the group to take the axes and the hammers in the tool box and make some enclosures for the animals. After he asked if anyone felt comfortable to take care of the food, taking at the same time the role of the cook for everyone and a quite large boy with dark skin who was named Siggy took that responsibility. In one month, the place where they lived had enormously changed. They now have a garden where they planted the seeds they had received the first time in the box had come up. In less than three days, according to Gally, they will finally have a roof over their head when they will sleep. If they're lucky, next month they will begin the construction site for the kitchens, just to put the food supplies safe and help Siggy with the job he had to do. They had to admit that having only one campfire to feed thirty teenagers could be sometimes quite difficult. Still, they managed to live well and in harmony with each-other.

In one month they also learned several things. The first and the most important: the cage went up with food every week. This is also what allowed Nick to make Esther in charge of the inventory, and by extension, of conflict resolution (because if the teens were living in peace all together,sometimes the food created some tension within the group). She also worked with George and Jack. The three of them were a real team, always laughing and taking things lightly. The second important thing they learned was to only drink water who was give by the cage, in fact, only consume what was provided by the cage was the best thing to do.

It was in this new context, or at least this new environment that began Esther's days. Things were fairly simple and she had found a routine that pleased her. She woke up, joined Minho and Newt for their morning run and when she felt that her legs had suffered enough for the day, decided to join Jack and George who was lunching with the others near the kitchen. Today, however, things would be a little different since Gally needed help to finish the construction of the building that they had called the Homestead, which left her alone to watch the Glade (this was the name they had given to this place).

''So.'' Began Newt, who was coming toward her and who, unlike her ,was not as breathless from running. ''Something new on the schedule?''

It was their game. Since generally nothing new was going on in this hole, they thought it was funny to make every simple news like it's was the most amazing thing on earth. The latest news in the Glade was the nail that had sunk in Ben's hand (which, by the way, had also allowed Jackson to have the status of the official doctor of the Glade).

''Well...'' She said, before putting a hand on her forehead. _Why do I sweat so much?_. ''Nick asked me to check the development of the gardens. It seems that Zart often forget to talk with him about that.''

''No bloody way.'' Newt exclaimed, falsely excited by the news. ''Minho! You will not belive it!''

''What?'' Asked the asian boy who had just completed his second additional lap.

''Nick asked Esther to check the gardens!''

The girl could not stop giggling when she saw the face Minho made. He looked like a child who saw Santa Claus for the very first time.

''But honestly.'' Minho asked as he sat on the grass beside them, taking care to wipe his sweat against his friend's pants. ''Do you think that one day something will actually happen in this hole?''

''Why something should happen? It's a bloody prison!''.

They should have had this discussion at least a dozen times. What was this place? Why nobody could go out or go in? Why the walls were so high they couldn't be climbed? The only answer they had to all his questions was that this hole was a prison, and that if they were locked up it was because they had done things so horrible that it was better to forget everything about it. Although this seemed like the most logical explanation, Esther did not totally agree with this idea. If they were so dangerous or at least if they had done something so horrible, why give them that second chance? Why give them food and something for building a new life instead of simply killing them for their crimes? This situation was so weird. Too weird for her.

''I don't know about you guys, but I have a job to do.''She said before getting up and dusting her brown trousers. ''See ya tonight!''

Without looking at them, she headed for the 'kitchen'. They had to admit that with the resources they had, Siggy literally performed miracles. The food had taste and most important: it was consistent. With a simple dish of the chef, the majority of the teenagers arrived to last much of the day or at least till the next meal comes. Today, the morning meal was a salad made with the fruit they would soon lose and a thick wheat pancake.

As she devoured her meal, a dark-skinned boy came to sit beside her at the table.

''What can I do for you Alby?'' Alby was the first boy she saw when she woke up and they quickly developed a nice relationship. Absolutely nothing romantic. Just the idea of having that kind of romantic relationship with one of the boys gave Esther the urge to vomit. Alby and the girl had a purely friendly relationship.

''Oh come on sunshine! Why, when I come to see you, you automatically think I have something to ask of you? Sometimes I like to just have a conversation with you!'' A small unlady like snorts espace her lips at his words. ''Anyway, as you have started the topic, as well enjoy it.''

''Yeah... Right...''

Alby was like the right arm of Nick. When the new leader was a little too busy with helping everybody, he asked Alby to allocate tasks and it seemed that today Esther would have a little more to do than just talk with Zart about the carrots and some tomatoes... _At least the day will pass more quickly._

''You know that we respect you... Right?'' _Oh... it starts so well_... She thought. The sarcasm was so strong in her head that even Minho would be proud of her.

''Yes..?''

''Nick and I have heard some complaints about the fact that a girl... How can I said that? Some of the boys told us that they feel uncomfortable with the fact that a girl was having such a high rank in the Glade...''

''I...uh..What? You're joking right now. Come on Alby!'' When she saw the expression on the face of the young man, she froze. ''You're not joking. So what? Now I'm fired?''

''No! Not at all. We want a meeting with you and the boys tonight. You know, making the thing clear for everyone..''

Esther ran her hand through her brown hair. Sexism ... She never would have thought that being a girl in this place could disturb. She worked as much as the boys, raised the same charges as the boys. She wore short hair like the boys (not her choice but still), she sweated like the boys and sometimes her smell was worst than the boys, but they had to believe that it was not enough. What she had between her legs did not give her the same rights as them. They were uncomfortable with the idea of a different crotch was making decisions for them. Part of her wanted to laugh, another want to scream.

''I'm open to discussion Alby, but I'm gonna fight tooth and nail for this job.'' A chuckle escaped the teenager while he ruffled the girl's hair.

''Well, if it's all clear, I think you need to see Zart.'' She wasn't able to refrain a sigh. With Alby, everything was about the tasks of the day. At fourteen, he had the rigor of a man of fifty. She was almost afraid for the future ... If ever there was a future.

She put her plate rather abrutly in the tray that was used to do the dishes and walked to the gardens. Although the day had just begun, it was hot. One of the many negative points this place was the lack of wind. They don't have wind! The air was so heavy that when the sun was at its highest point it became difficult to work. When she finally reached the gardens, she was surprised to not see Zart.

''Morning guys.'' She said looking at them, a smile on the lips. ''Did you see Zart?''

''He's in the forest, we need some wood.'' Said a boy nammed Hans..

''Well... I will wait for him. Need some help with something?''

The boy showed her a piece of land that she had to water and she quickly went to work. In the Glade, everyone have to work and do their part, even if she was not in the team working in the garden she had to help anyone at any time.

''Hey! Esther!'' Cried Zart when he saw her, her knees against the ground. ''You're here for the vegetables?''

Before she could answer, a noise was heard, heavier and stronger than the noise of the alarm. All boys raised their heads and panic was felt across the teenagers _. Not again..._ She thought before seeing Nick running towards them, shouting to everyone to stay calm. Esther rose and her gaze was fixed on part of the wall that opened slowly. _Door! We have a door!_

''I DON'T WANT ANYBODY NEAR THE DOOR!'' Scream Nick. He nodded at Alby then quickly asked Minho, Newt Esther and Gally to join him at the door. Without to be told a second time, she ran in the same direction as the group. Her run was short lived when her gaze fell on what had just shown the door. A long corridor that seemed to lead to the right and nothing more.

''Listen. '' Said Nick in a low voice. ''Nobody passes this door understand?''

''What if it's our way out?'' Asked Newt. _He's right..._

''What if it's not?'' Simply said Nick. ''I'm like you guys, I want to go out of this hell, but I can't let people go in and out like they want. Maybe it's dangerous out there, maybe we will die out there! We can know for sure.''

''What if it's not?'' Asked Minho looking at the door.

''Maybe we shoul wait.'' Said Esther looking at the guys. ''A door can open but it can close too. What if we got trap outside?'' At that moment, they all need to think because everything was a mess right now.

Part of her was proud of her reasoning. For the girl, it was necessary to think before acting otherwise the consequences could be serious.

''Esther, congratulations you just got a promotion.'' He said without looking at her.'' From now on you take care of the security. I want two people which monitors the door ALL THE TIME. If someone tries to pass this gate without my consent, you tie him to a tree without a meal for the day. Understood?''

''Loud and clear.'' She said looking into his eyes.

''Gally, give two strong boys to her team. I want muscle with her. Five people should be enough.''

Gally simply nodded before going to see the boys with whom he worked.

''Minho, Newt. You two are the fastest in the group. Tomorrow if the door open, I want you to step inside and look around. An HOUR max. Okay?''

''Yup.'' They replied in sync.

Two boys who was at least two heads taller than Esther stood in front of the door, spear in hand while Jack and George were placed a little further, watching the group carefully. Seeing that there was nothing else to do at the moment, Esther sat down near the cage. In less than an hour, if she not mistaken with the sun, the alarm will ring and the food would arrive. It was the time of the week that she preferred because everybody leaves her alone. She could do her work in peace and lift the boxes allowed her to strengthen her muscles. For a girl of about thirteen, her body was quite fit.

She remained in thought until the alarm was heard. She walked slowly to the door while they were opening. Part of her was curious. She liked to see what was in the box before the others. Sometimes there were articles just for her (normally it was clothes or hygienics products) and sometimes special food. Uttering a grunt, she hardly lifted the mesh doors before stopping her movements On the floor of the box, there was a boy of about her age. He looked at her and at that moment, it was impossible to tell who was scared the most: her or him.

 **AN :**

 **Hello!**

 **I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Firstly thanks to Guess (1 and 2) for your reviews! Another thanks to Leily and Rachel ! Your reviews made me SO happy! You guys are amazing. Also thanks to Leily and PoisonPen19 who follow and favorite my story! It's awesome!**

 **I wonder if you would like me to put up a soundtrack for the story? I have several songs in mind but I would like your opinion! In fact, it matters a lot.**

 **I like how things are evolving. I always thought it had took some time before the teens really create a society and I liked slipping some of the future roles in this chapter. What did you think?**

 **Again, sorry for the spelling mistakes I do my best!**

 **Hope you will have a good weekend and hope to see you all in the next chapter!**

 **Awaell.**


	4. Chapter 3 : Maybe we should be careful?

**Way out**

 _Chapter 3 : Maybe we should be careful?_

"People are supposed to fear the unknown, but ignorance is bliss when knowledge is so damn frightening."  
― Laurell K. Hamilton, _The Laughing Corpse_

 _The next morning_

She needed to run.

In less than twenty-four hours, the peace they had established in that hole had completely disappeared. When the newcomer informed them that he had no memory of who he was or where he was, panic burst. Those who was scared had wanted to try to pass the doors and get out of this crazy place. It took all the leadership of Nick and the promise of a great feast to celebrate the arrival of a new guy in the group in order to calm the spirits. However, when the doors closed six hours later, the tension came back.

Despite the huge meal Siggy had made for them, Esther had not been able to have the heart to joy and after she forced herself to finish her place, she decided that the best thing to do was to hide herself in her hammock. Sadly for her,the sleep never came. That's why when she saw the first signs of dawn, she decided it was a good time to stretch her legs and start running.

She didn't know how long she had been running, but one thing was certain: the anguish she felt had not disappeared. She can't stop herself of thinking about her friends and what they will do in the morning. The door made her ill-at-ease. In fact, she was scared of that door and what was on the other side. she was scared for her friends.

''Esther!''

She whirled to face Newt. Letting a sigh escape her lips, she ran a hand over her face, trying to calm her breathing.

''Hey.'' She said, forcing a smile on her face. '' What are you doing here?''

''I can asked you the same question...''

''Wasn't able to sleep...'' She said simply, before her gaze fall to the wall.

Newt's gaze follow her eyes and him blink several times. The girl took the opportunity to cast a glance and was surprised at his appearance. He looked tense and exhausted. The dark circles he had under his eyes were a good indicator of his lack of sleep.

''Can I ask you something?'' She said in a little voice.

''Since when do you ask?''

A small smile appeared on the corner of the lips of the girl before her eyes met those of the young man.

''When you pass the doors, be careful. Please.''

''You know I want to leave this hole?'' He said as if he had not heard her request.

''Everyone want to leave, Newt... But don't you find this weird? In less than a day we have a door and a new guy! Tomorrow things could be dangerous!''

''Everything is bloody weird and dangerous in this place Esther!''

She hated the moments when she couldn't speak. She had always had the impression that she was not good with words. She thought better than she spoke and now it was one of the times when she would like it otherwise. Why was it so hard to make him understand that she was worried about him?

''Are you afraid?'' She asked approaching him, still looking into his eyes.''You don't know what's on the other side! The doors closed, Newt! You and Minho can get caught on the other side!''

''I'm afraid from day one!'' He said, being careful not to shout. ''But strangely I prefer to try to get out of this rat hole than remain locked inside these four walls!''

Without knowing why, she pushed him with all her might.

''What is your problem?'' The boy asked with a growl.

''My problem is that my best friend doesn't care about his safety!''

She was angry. She wanted to hit him, to bring a little sense into his skull and make him think. She knew that Newt wanted to leave the Glade and part of her was afraid that he could leave everything behind him if he finds an exit and she had a revelation. She don't want to be abandoned ... She don't want to be alone in this place.

''If ... If you find a way out ... Will you come back?''

When he heard her, Newt's body started to relax before a small smile appeared on his lips.

''I will comeback for you Eree. I'm your bestfriend remember?''

''Eree?'' She said containing her laughter. _What is a Eree?_ She was surprised to see that the boy seemed to be embarrassed.

''Well... Uh... As Alby calls you Sunshine, I thought it was unfair that I don't have a nickname for you... So I started to call you Eree in my head ... If you don't like it I can...''

''No!'' She said quite quickly. ''I like it!''

Both remain in silence for a moment as if they did not know what to say. After a moment that seemed to last an eternity, Newt began to stretch and when he saw the questioning look that launched her friend, he could not help smiling.

''Minho's coming.'' He said, pointing a figure coming toward them.

''Hey Minho!'' Cried the girl, giving to the boy her best smile.

And as if nothing had happened, the three teenagers started to run together, making sure to laugh as soon as they could.

 **Way out**

Esther hadn't eaten. In fact, eating was the last of her concerns. When her run with the two teenagers was over and they left to prepare, her stomach knotted and it was impossible to undo the knot that was done. She was so anxious that she felt she could vomit at any time and it almost came when she joined Nick and the two runners in front of where the wall opened.

''Does anyone remember when it opened?'' Nick asked, uncertain.

''One hour before the box's alarm.'' Said Esther. ''Give or take...''

''Good. That gave me time to tell you the plan.''

The plan was simple. They had an hour to go as far as possible and return. The golden rule was to always stay together. They should never be more than five meter far from the other, even if they met two paths. When they shook their head to signal that they understood, the same noise they had heard yesterday echoed through the Glade and the doors opened.

''I'm serious, stay togheter.'' The leader simply said, before giving some space to Esther.

Without giving them time to react, she hugs them both. Although she tried not to think about it, the idea that this may be the last time made her shiver. _Be positive! For them and for you._

''I want you two to be careful!'' She said looking into their eyes. ''Don't be stupid. I know this will be hard but try...'' She needed to be funny. Humour relaxes... right ..?

''Ow it's hurt!'' Said Minho, before smiling.

''We will be careful.'' Newt replied simply, before throwing a glance in Minho.

The two teenagers threw a last glance at the Glade before disappearing down the hall that was in front of them. When she saw them turn the corner of the hallway, Esther couldn't stop herself to shoot the rock in front of her. One hour. They had an hour.

''Did you sleep?'' Asked Nick looking at the door.

''No. Not really.''

''You should.'' He said before looking at her. ''You look awfull.''

''And you act too much like an adult for your age.'' She said with a little smile.

''Dont we all?''

He was right. A month in this place and she already had the impression that she had aged of ten years. She knew she didn't have the life of a normal teenager, hell, none of them had an ordinary life. There was always something to do, never relaxing. In the evening they were so tired they ate and generally went to sleep right after.

''I think I have a idea!'' She said looking at the leader. ''Why not have a day off sometimes?''

''A day off?''

''Yes! A rest day where we could have a little fun or at least rest!''

Nick looked at her for a moment before turning to the teenage group. All were working. He looked at the group of boys in the garden then his gaze fell towards those who was trying to finish the structure where they would sleep. There was always something to do in this place, but maybe a day off sometimes could be a good idea.

''I will think about it.'' He said, looking serious. ''But not right now. I have things to check with Gally and Siggy today, but I keep your idea in mind.''

Without giving her the time to reply, he went towards the kitchen, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She couldn't think about having a life outside these walls. If she doesn't remember her life, it was perhaps a good thing ... She does not even remember if she had a family or friends before her wake up. How can she recognize them outside? When she saw that she had no answer to her questions, she groaned. _I'm tired of this... And now my head hurts!_

''Excuse me?''

She turned and was surprised to see the boy she had found in the box yesterday. He looked more comfortable, or at least much less frightened. However the fact that his eyes were looking everywhere, showed that the teenager didn't feel safe with them. _Who can blame him?_ She thought, before making him a small smile.

''Yes?''

''Can you help me?'' He said, looking at the ground. _God, he makes me want to give him a hug..._

''I don't know.''

And that was the truth. She did not how she could help. She could not even manage to help herself most of the time!

''Can you answer some of my questions?''

''Alby didn't do that?'' She really understands nothing. Alby had volunteered to do a guided tour to the teen this morning. Normally he had to have answered any questions that the boy had ...

''He scared me...''

Alby... Their Alby frightened him? And to think that he didn't see all the boys. She did her best not to laugh before sitting on the floor, telling him to join her. When they were side by side, she looked at him. they kind of look like each other. His eyes and hair were brown, just like her. Yet he had the skin a bit darker and longer hair than her. His stature was also different. For his age he had broad shoulders and on her side, she looked more like an asparagus.

''Did you remember your name?'' She said simply.

''Stephen.''

''Good! So Stephen what is your questions?''

It was fairly simple questions. What is this place? Why they were there? What there was to do? Then after a moment, he began to ask questions about her and the other boys and it became a little weird.

''Are you the only girl?'' He said looking at her.

''Yes, why?''

''Don't you think it strange? A girl among all the boys?''

''Everyday.''

''Are you scared sometimes?''

''No.'' Lie. ''Listen I'm sorry but right now I need to watch the door. Can you go find Siggy? I'm sure he needs help with something.''

She felt bad for making him go away, but the conversation made her remember about the one she had that morning with Newt. Fear. He was afraid. Every day he confessed. If he met something scary where he was outside the Glade, how he would react? How Minho would react. Minho and Newt were so different from each other. Several people even wondered how they could be friends, but she understood them. Minho and Newt complemented each other. Almost like Alby and Nick. However this does not prevent them from seeing or meeting something dangerous.

When she came out of her thoughts, she was surprised to see George and Jack join her. How long was she sitting on the ground, staring at the wall? Honestly she had no idea. Without clock and without watch it was difficult to know the time... _Oh my god_. Newt and Minho had no idea of the time.

''How long?'' She said, looking at the two teens.

''Almost one hour.''

As if that was their signal, the two boys appeared down the hall, Esther's heart was beating at a crazy pace, but it suddenly stop when she saw the expression on her friends's face. _Something is wrong. What the hell happen?_

''Minho! Newt! What happened!?'' She was worried. They seemed preoccupied. No, they were worried.

''Where is Nick?''

The asian boy didn't smiled and his tone was dry. She asked to George and Jack to stay at the door and motioned for her friends to follow her. In less than two minutes they were on the edge of the forest where Nick was trying to cut the pretty impressive trunk of a tree. When he saw the worried look on Esther's face and the teenagers that followed her, he stopped working and approached them.

''What did you find?''

''We need to talk.'' Newt announced, before looking around them. ''Alone.''

They began to move toward the forest until Nick's hand grabs the girl's arm, preventing her from coming with them.

''Wait, what?'' _What is happening right now?_

''No. Not you Esther.

''Are you kidding?'' When she saw that her friends did nothing to intervene, her blood boiled.

''You're not coming.''

''But I want to know!'' She said angry. They were friends..

''I said NO. Now you will do your job and watch this freaking door Esther!'' Shoot Nick in her face.

Elle se débattit un instant avant que l'adolescent lâche son bras.

''Good.'' She almost spat. ''I'll do de freaking police.''

She took the ax he had in his hands and walked to the wall. _Nick wants security guards, he will have security agents._ One day he treated her as a high-ranking member and the next as his employee. PERFECT. She would do EXACTLY what Nick wanted. He wanted the police, FINE. From now on things would change. At that time, Esther had no idea how everything would fall over and if she had known, maybe she wouldn't want this change ...

 **Way out**

The evening meal was going smoothly. Esther, unlike her habits was not eating with Newt and Minho, but had preferred to spend dinner with the members of her team and explain the new rules that will start in the next days.

''Don't you think it's a little bit extreme?'' Asked Tim, one of the boy given by Gally.

''No. We're the security guard of this place.'' Said Esther, still eating. ''We're going to act like these.''

Nick was the leader, but her team had to ensure that the order and the rules are well understood by everyone. They had been too gentle, now they had to take the job seriously.

''Remember me to never make you angry.'' Announced George, making Jack laugh.

''You're dangerous Esther.'' Said Jack still laughing.

However, their laughter quickly stopped when a face appeared behind Esther.

''Esther, can we talk?''

''I'm not in the mood Minho. I want to be alone.''

She heard the Asian grunt before being lifted from her bench. A cry of surprise escaped from the lips of the girl when he laid her on his shoulder.

''Put me down! Minho put me down or I will kick you!'' She yelled, making laugh everyone who observe them.

''Oh don't be so dramatic.''

She still struggled for a while before realise that Minho brought her to the already closed door. When he put her on the ground, she saw that they were not alone. Newt was waiting for them.

''You're a potato bag now Esther?'' Said the teen with the accent.

''What do you want?''

''Oh come on! You're still bangry against us?'' Said the asian almost surprise.

''You ditch me! Of course I'm angry!''

''We didn't ditch you! We want do talk with Nick alone!''

Esther put her hands against her hips and looked at them. They didn't wanted to inform her of their discovery. They didn't helped her when Nick shouted at her.

''You're my bestfriends and both of you are hidding something! What did you find?''

''We can't say a thing. Not now. It's Nick's order.

When she opened her mouth to argue, a noise was heard on the other side of the wall.

''Something is moving.''Said Minho almost screaming.

''No bloody way!''

Before they could inform the others, a mix between a scream and a howl was heard, freezing their blood and their body. There was something on the other side of the wall. Something dangerous. Something they never thought about.

At this point, all that Esther seemed to understand, accept and even loved about this place exploded into thousand pieces. Maybe she was right when she woke up. Maybe this place was really a nightmare.

 **AN :**

 **Hello everyone!**

 **I hope you liked this chapter! I would really appreciate your feedback!**

 **Thank you Crossing the Galaxy 22 to follow my story!**

 **Again, sorry for my spelling mistakes!**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **A.**


	5. Chapter 4 : Why?

**Way out**

 _Chapter 4 : Why?_

"Nothing is so painful to the human mind as a great and sudden change."  
― Mary Shelley, _Frankenstein_

 _Four months after the wake up_

Fear.

In four months the teenagers had learned to live in fear. When Nick told the group that the door opened into a huge maze, they had had fears. When they heard that at night, the maze was filled with monsters they had named Grievers, they had had fear. When they learned that every night, the maze changed into a new one, they had had fear. Unfortunately, it happened that in some teens, fear was stronger than anything. Despite warnings and threats, many boys tried to venture into the maze without Nick's authorization. Gally and his team has had to build some cells they had called the Slammer. Despite everything, there were still had some advancement. Fear made them work faster. They now had a roof over their head to sleep, a real kitchen and even a toilet (if a little hut with a hole in the ground could be a toilet ...).

Nick had officially created what might be called jobs. There was the Builders, who were building everything that they might need and they were aided by the Bricknicks. There was the Sloppers, they were like some kind of little maids and there was the Baggers. It was Esther's team, they were the guardians of the place. Siggy, now called by several Frypan, was the Cook and he was helped by the Slicers. Then there were the Track-Hoes, those working in the gardens. Finally there was the Med-Jacks, it was the nurses or the doctors and there was the Runners, who ran to find the exit of the maze. To make things a little simpler, all work teams had a leader that they called Keeper.

This organization was perhaps not perfect, but it was helping the teens to not think about what was outside the walls, at least, it was helping for some of them. Esther was not one of those. She spent half of her time worrying for his friends when the doors opened. She could not help it, as soon as she heard the sound of the doors, her stomach was squeezing. That's why she spent most of her time busy herself with work. She was taking all the tasks she could to occupy her mind, unfortunately for her, it doesn't work at all.

''Esther!'' Cried Alby's voice behind her. The young woman turned and noticed that something was wrong.

''Everything's fine?'' She quickly wiped her hands against her old blue trousers and approached the teenager.

''Newt and George are back from the maze.'' He started, looking around. ''But something happen to George. He's acting weird.''

''What do you mean?'' George had never acted strangely. On the contrary. He always came to see her when he returned from the maze, he always wanted to tell her what he had seen... Thinking about it, he hadn't come to her...

''He didn't follow Newt at some point in the maze. When he finally find George, he was inconsistent and almost aggressive.''

Esther didn't like it. Nick had been clear, they should NEVER be separated and now George was acting weird. She quickly ran a hand through her hair and looked toward the forest.

''Where did he go? I'm gonna find him and bring him to the Med-Jacks.''

''The wood behind the gardens.'' He said before giving her the knife he had at his belt. ''Take this... I don't trust him.''

''Alby, we're talking about George. He's not very dangerous.'' In fact, George had to be the least dangerous of the group. he was certainly strong, but no trace of animosity lived in the giant.

''Please.'' Said the boy.

Esther took the knife and put it to her belt before going in search of George. Honestly the whole situation bothered her. Okay they needs more Runners to find a way out of this damn maze, but her team was starting to run low on members. Just today George was gone for a small two hours run, but still. Jack replaced Ben in the Builders's team because, again, he injured himself. Tim and Joe was guarding the door to make sure that the past month's incident never happen again and she had to go around all the supplies because the cage was coming back tomorrow. Five people on almost forty were in charge of security. Five. Esther didn't know if she had to laugh or cry. She was going to talk about the situation with Nick because if things continued like this she would have to find a way to clone herself.

Lost in her thought, she did not notice the figure in front of her, until she collides with it.

''I'm so sor... Oh George!''

When she saw the look of the young man, she stepped back. He was pale, almost cadaverous. One huge blue vein appeared on his neck and hiseyes did not reflect anything. This person wasn't George.

''George...?''

''Why... She sent you here ... Why?'' He grunted. He was like an animal : dangerous and unpredictable.

''George... We should go see the Med-Jacks, you look sick... Come on...'' She didn't want to be alone with him. He frightened her. Slowly, as if she was facing a predator, she stepped back.

''If I... Oh yes... That will be good...''

Without giving her time to react, he jumped on the girl, causing her to fall to the ground. She tried to struggle, but he was bigger and stronger. When he grabbed her neck, panic seized Esther.

''George... Please... '' Her voice was as sharp as a mouse. Fear made her tremble and the way he looked at her was not helping to calm her either.

''Let her watch.'' He mumbled, before taking the knife that Alby had given to the girl for her protection.

 _''_ SOMEONE! HEL...AAAAH!'' A howl of pain escaped Esther's lips when she felt the blade penetrating her forehead.

''Not enough...'' Growled Gorge before cutting her face again.

She could not speak. The only thing comming out of her mouth was some cries of pain. She could not form words as her face was on pain. It was like a fire was licking her skin. She tried to push his assailant the best she could, but each time the pressure on her throat increased. _I'm gonna die ... Right here and alone..._ She would never have believed that someone she considered like a friend was going to kill her. While the blade penetrated for the third time her face, George was quickly push away from her.

''MED-JACKS! WE NEED THE MED-JACKS!'' Cried a voice.

She was in pain. Her throat and her face made her suffer. She wanted to hide and cry. Instinctively she turned around to protect her face, but when it touched the ground, a small cry of pain was heard.

''Esther.'' Whispered a voice she recognized. ''Esther you're safe. He's not here anymore.''

''Min...ho..''

''I will protect you Esther. You're safe. I promise.''

At these words, the young woman burst into tears and she wept until exhaustion take over on her.

 **Way out**

When Esther awoke, the first thing she noticed was that her face was numb. Instinctively, she raised a hand to touch it but someone took her hand, making her jump.

''Don't.''

Slowly, she turned her head to see Newt sitting next to her. She had never seen such serious expression on the boy's face.

''Jackson stitches your face...'' He said as if she had asked for something.

 _Stitches..._ She had need stitches... The only time she had seen what stitches was, was when Ben had stuck a nail in his hand ... This means that the cuts were deep enough, enough for her to need them...

''I want the truth.'' She said before looking at the ceiling of the hut. ''How bad it is?''

The silence was heavy. She knew the truth would displease her, but she still wanted to know. She wanted to know the damage, she wanted to know what it would be like to live with the result.

''You will have scars. I'm sorry Eree.''

 _Scars..._ With these words she closed her eyes and clenched her hands. She was going to have scars... She was going to have scars on the face. Everyone would see them. She would never be the Esther that she was before. She will be George's victim ... George ... Where was he?

''Eree it's alright. It's okay.'' Newt whispered, running a hand in her hair. ''I'm here. He's not here.'' Seeing that he didn't manage to calm his friend, he climbed into the bed and took her in his arms. ''You're safe.''

He rocked her the best he could and it seemed to work. Esther stopped shaking and her breathing calmed. When the door opened, the two teenagers jumped. Nick couldn't help a smile when he saw the scene in front of him.

''Do I have to come back later?''

''Don't be bloody stupid.'' Said Newt before letting go of Esther.

The leader's smile disappeared rather quickly when he saw Esther's face. She could almost see the anger that escaped the teenager as he tried to not let it show. Was it her face that caused this feeling? She wanted to see the damage, but Nick seemed to want to talk to her.

''Normally I would preferred to wait, but the situation is urgent.'' He began, while he sits on the end of the bed.'' Alby's with George and it is impossible to know what happened ... I was hoping you could help us.''

''No.'' Said Newt. ''It's only been one hour! She's not ready.''

''I'm not asking you Newt. I'm asking to her.''

While Newt was going to answer, Esther put her hand on his arm. One day or another she would have to tell the story. She felt as if she was doing it right now it would be easier for her later. She explained how Alby had come to see her and had asked her to find George. She told them how he had used the knife against her, how he wanted _her_ to see everything.

''Her?'' Nick asked, surprised.

''He said she had sent me here ... He didn't understand why.''

''We looked his body. Something stung him in the maze. Alby believes that the sting is what transformed him. Honestly Esther, if the boys had not come earlier, he would have killed you.''

A shiver ran through Esther. There was something dangerous in the maze. Something that could turn them into monster...

''What will we do with him?'' Newt asked, glancing towards the teenage girl.

''In an hour we will meet to decide his fate ... There are two options: death or banishment.''

Esther froze. _Death or banishment?_

''What's the difference?'' For her, one did not go without the other. She had this stupid idea that with time , George would become his old self again. He would ask her forgiveness and everything would be great again, but when she saw the expression on Nick's face, she knew that this would never happen.

''You do not have to come. I'm sorry Esther.''

Nick got up and threw a last glance at the teens before going out. The hut was silent. Esther was tired. Tired to be scared, to run, to think. She wanted to fall asleep and a part of her wished never to wake up. She wanted to scream. Shouting against those who had locked her here and even against Newt because he had lost George in the maze...

'Give me the mirror.'' She said without looking at him. She knew that the only mirror present in this hole was in this hut. Hell, she had put it here herself.

''Esther I'm not sure if...''

''Give me the damn mirror Newt!''

The boy sighed before getting up to fetch the mirror. When he handed it to his friend, he was surprised to see that she did not look.

''Get out.'' She said simply. ''I want to do this alone.''

''Eree...''

''I said GET OUT!''.

He rubbed his hand against his face before standing up and walking to the door, taking care to close it behind him. While he walked to the clearing, he had the feeling that he was making a huge mistake. He couldn't leave her alone, not after what happened, not in this situation. He turned back and walked toward the hut. As he was opening the door, sobbing reaches his ears. Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead against it. Their sunshine was gone...

 **Way out**

The first word that comes into the head of Esther when she saw the marks Goerge had done on her face was horror. Her face was horrible. It was swollen and three huge red lines roamed it. The first ran from her forehead to her left eyebrow. The second ran from her left eye to the corner of her left lip and the last, the one that George had not had time to finish, was on her right cheek.

 _Monster... I'm the monster in the Glade..._ She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. What was her options? Stay hide for the rest of her life seemed to be the best, but she couldn't do that ... She had to work, she had to do her part ... Facing the eyes of others would be so difficult... Nick had pity of her, she had seen in his eyes! Newt didn't even look at her face, how was she going to do? She felt like George had took something from her and this part of her had been broken. She was broken... She was destroyed.

When she looked through the small window of the hut, she was sad to see that the sun was setting already... The time for the gathering had come... Taking her courage in both hands, she stood up and went to the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see her two friends leaning against a tree, a little smile on their lips.

''I told you I was going to protect you.'' Said Minho with a smile. ''If one of them stares at you, his face is going to meet my boot I swear!''.

''Oh Minho...'' She whispered before looking down. She didn't need protection, she was the monster now ... When she looked up, she was surprised to see that Newt was smiling at her.

''I'm sorry I yelled at you...''

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' He said simply, shaking her shoulder in a friendly gesture. ''We should go, it has already begun.''

They nod their head before going to the gathering. It was a small clearing in the forest. When they arrived, she was surprised to see that almost all of the boys were there. George had not a chance to live.

''I am glad to see you! Especially you Esther..'' Nick exclaimed, making every head turn in their direction.

They all looked at her face. Some more subtle than others. While she was going to turn back, she was surprised to hear someone take her defense.

''What are you looking at?''

When her eyes met Gally's eyes, he gave her a nod. He would be there for her. A small smile tugged at the girl's lips while she returned her attention to Nick. They were there for her.

The debate was simple. Nick had proposed two options, death in the Glade or banishment in the maze. Nobody had the right to propose another option. With a majority of hands up for banishment, the future George was decided in less than ten minutes and Esther was disgusted ...

''I want to say something!'' Exclaimed the girl to the group. Nick just nodded in her direction and she cleared her throat. ''George ... George remains a member of our group and for some he remains a friend ...''

When she saw several heads bend, she wanted to cry.

''I would like that we engrave his name on the wall... I would like... No, I want that we remember him... Not for what he's done, but for who he was...''

''I think it's a good idea Esther...'' Nick replied before bringing his gaze on the group. ''Tomorrow morning we will engrave his name, but the time has come for his punishment. I expect all of you at the door.''

Without adding anything, the teenagers head to the place mentioned except for three friends. When he saw the hesitation on the face of the girl, Minho squeezed her shoulder.

''Nobody forces you to come Esther.''

The girl turns to look at the asian boy. He was right. Honestly she did not want to go... She was afraid that George will attack her again ... She ran a hand over her face, taking care not to touch her stitches.

''George is... Was my friend... I should be with him...'' She sighed. ''If he approaches me, you'll be there?''

''Of course!'' Newt replied. ''He will not come near you. I promise.''

Her head made her suffer. On one hand she wanted to be there for him, but on the other she was afraid of him. She and George had been a team for almost five months, but he attacked her, he had disfigured her... But the George she had known, the George who had made her laugh deserved her presence, deserved her respect… _Why all should be so complicated?_ Why couldn't she just be angry?

''We should go. He's waiting...'' She said simply, not looking at if she went, he will not haunt her for the rest of her life. Maybe she will heal faster or perhaps she will overcome this.

''You're too good for your own good.'' Newt sighed, running a hand on his chin.

 **Way out**

The atmosphere was heavy at the door. No one dared to speak or look at the others. When Alby finally brought George, many looked away when they saw his appearance. He was even more terrifying than when Esther had found him. His skin was almost translucent while his eyes were a deep black, like a bottomless pit. When she saw Nick give poles to all of the Keepers, she was relieving to see that he didn't have one for her. Slowly, while the wall was beginning to close, they pushed the boy toward the maze.

''I did this for us!'' He growled toward Esther who drew back under his gaze. ''She put her here and I want to know why! I want her to watch!''

When the doors close in front of the boy, nobody say a word. They all looked at the floor, while George's angry roar was heard. They were mourning. They had not only the loss of their friend to mourn, they also had to mourn the part in them who had died with him...

 **AN:**

 **Don't hate me...**

 **I really wanted to make George's death like something important for the development of the characters. For me, George marks a break in the story. There was the Glade before his death and the Glade after his death. As you will see in the next chapters, despite his absence he will have some kind of power on the group... Well you'll see !**

 **Thanks to The MadnessWithin13 and NikkiReedfan for following my story! It's awesome!**

 **To Crossing the Galaxy 22 : Thanks for your review! I hope the wait was worth it!**

 **To Dry : I agree with you, they are cute!**

 **Like always I'm sorry for my spelling mistakes!**

 **See you next chapter,**

 **Awaell.**

 **PS: The official soundtrack is on my profile!**


	6. Chapter 5 : Tell me about your monster

**Way out**

 _Chapter 5 : Tell me about your monster_

"Insanity is relative. It depends on who has who locked in what cage." _  
―_ Ray Bradbury

 _One year after the wake up_

 _The Glade was calm. Strangely, no noise reaches Esther's ears as she was heading toward the doors leading to the maze. Today she was going to help Minho. Today, finally, it was her first day as a Runner. Every morning training and running around the Glade will have finally paid. When the doors opened in front of her, the young girl took a deep breath and began her race towards the maze._

 _The walls were dark and much too clean. When she turned a corridor, the scenery brusquely changed and she found herself in a completely white room. She saw in the center of it three metal tables covered with a long white sheet. There's something underneath... While she was trying to calm the beatings of her heart, Esther approached slowly the first table and pulled with all her strength on the sheet._

 _''Oh my god...'' She said, putting a hand against her mouth._

 _In front of her lay the lifeless body of Alby. Long blue vein roamed his body while his complexion was pale. Without thinking, she went to the second table and under the sheet she saw Minho._

 _''Not you too...'' A sob choked in her throat. She seemed to know who would be under the third table... The girl mentally counted to three before lifting the sheet._

 _''Oh Nick...''_

 _''We did this for her.''_

 _At the sound of two voices she suddenly turned and stepped back. Behind her was Newt and George, the two boys were wearing the marks of the sting. Instinctively she stepped back, until she finds herself leaned against the table where was Nick's body. When she saw that they had both a knife, she panicked._

 _''Please... Newt Please... George... Someone...''_

 _''Let her watch.'' They said in harmony before moving in her direction._

''ESTHER!''

At the sound of her name, the young woman suddenly opened her eyes, while her heart was pounding.

''Are you alright!?'' Tim asked worried.

She put a hand against her heart while trying to calm her breathing. _Everything is fine... Just a nightmare... Just a nightmare. Breath. In and out..._ When she felt that her body had stop shaking, she allowed herself to blink, trying to wipe the tears that had appeared in her eyes.

''Sorry. Did I wake you?'' Having nightmares was her problem and it was out of the question that the other suffers from it. One person was enough.

''No. I was going to wake Jack to go check the supplies before the box arrives when I heard you.'' He rubbed his nose. ''You sure you okay?''

''Y..Yeah. Don't worry about me. I'm fine.''

Tim gave her a last look before making her a nod and go looking for Jack. Seeing that the sun had began to rise, she sighed. _Another short night..._ Slowly she got up from her hammock and ran a hand through her brown hair. When she finished putting on a green sweater, she attached her machete on her belt and stretched. It was the time for her morning running. The young woman went to the meeting place and was not surprised to see Minho alone. Again.

''Newt still doesn't want to come?'' She asked when she joined her friend.

''No. Like always.'' The boy said, stretching his legs.

She started getting tired of this situation. Since almost a month Newt isolated himself. The only time she saw him was when he came in and out of the maze. He even took his meals away from the others Gladers. She purposely take the day guard duty to talk to him, but he avoided her like the plague.

''What is wrong with him?'' She asked, when they begin to run.

''I don't know. I tried to talk to him and he said that I was not his problem, that soon everything would be for the best.''

''For the best?''

''I don't know Esther. The only time Newt seems normal it's when he's in the maze.''

She had a bad feeling as if something awful was about to happen. When they finished their fourth round, Esther let herself fell to the ground, completely exhausted.

''Hey Minho.'' She said, while her friend sat down next to her. ''Do me a favor. Don't leave him alone.''

For answer, she felt the boy's hand hit her knee. _Everything will be fine..._ Despite this, she couldn't be convinced.

 **Way out**

She had just finished explaining the procedures to Tim and Jack about the box and the arrival of the next Greenie when she headed for the door. This was her chance if she wanted to finally be able to talk to Newt. She didn't like to see her friend in this state, the playful Newt had become a grumpy recluse and an almost depressed boy... Things had lasted enough, but unfortunately for her, the two boys had not arrived yet. When she finally saw them, she frowned. Minho seemed more than pissed while Newt was looking at the ground. _Wow... What a beautiful morning..._

''Morning guys.'' She said with a small smile, hoping to lighten the mood between the two boys.

''Hey.'' Said Minho, while Newt continued to remain silent.

''Nick wants me to tell you the rules again. ALWAYS stay together. NEVER leave someone and when you get back to the Glade, some on my guys will check for a sting.''

Minho gave the girl a hand sign, as if he already knew all of this while Newt kept looking at the floor. _He looked so sad_ , she thought.

''Something's wrong Newt?''

When he heard his name, the boy suddenly looked up and shook his head. He still refused to speak to her and even look her in the eye ... _What's going on in your head Newt?_ When the doors opened, Esther didn't even have time to say anything before the boy runs into the corridor without any regard for his friends. Minho seemed surprised, and after a couple of seconds he threw a small apologetic look to the girl before running behind his friend who had already took the lead.

''Well...'' She said, running a hand through her hair. ''All worked as expected.''

She attached her hair in a low ponytail before taking her place in front of the door. She had two hours to be wait before Billy comes and take his shift.

When fhe afternoon finally arrived, the girl was surprised to see that the bondfire was so advanced. Nick decided not to give a day off to the teenagers, but to rather celebrate the arrival of the new boy that they named Greenie. To make the thing amazing they do a huge fire and an amazing feast. She still continued to think about the celebrations for a while until she noticed Jackson and Jeff coming in her direction. _Everything that I need at this moment. What do they want this time?_

''What do you want?'' She had enough. They wanted to watch her face every two days. Just to check like they said. _Check my ass._

''Don't be difficult Esther. It's our job!'' Said Jackson not even fazed by her attitude.

''Your job is done! You can see the scars from across the Glade. Leave me alone!''

''Esther...'' Jeff began, drawing back a little. ''I understand you're upset, but you are our only medical case! With you we can learn!''

Learn? Esther dropped the box she had in her hands and glared in the direction of the two teenagers. She was many things, but a laboratory mouse was not among them.

''You want to learn? Go find a goat, cut it and learn! I'm not an experience! Now get out of my face before a punch one of you! It's been eight months guys! EIGHT!''

Seeing that they will get nothing of the girl, the two boys left. She was tired. For almost two months, she hid her face to make sure that no one sees the monster she had become. She even took sweaters with a hood to be sure that it hid her scars. It had needed all the determination of one of her friend so that one morning she attaches her hair and exposes her marks. She was not able to refrain from smiling when she thought about the discution that they had had that day.

 _Esther was in the small hut that they used to store the boxes and the cans of food they received during the delivery day. Tomorrow they would have their load and she had to be sure that they wouldn't miss of anything. While she noted everything in the small notebook that Nick had given her, she didn't notice the boy who had just entered the hut._

 _''Esther?''_

 _She turned with a jump, one hand against her chest._

 _''Newt! You know that I hate it when people are silent! You've almost managed to give me a heart attack!''_

 _It was one of the many things that she had developed after the attack. She was now a nervous, a very nervous person. She had nightmares every night and sometimes even panic attacks when she heard the howls of the Grievers._

 _''Sorry, I forgot.''_

 _Strangely she was not certain that was true. For some completely unknown reasons, even if she was sure that Minho was behind all of it, the teenager liked to scare the others. He said that it was for the atmosphere..._

 _''What can I do for you?'' She said, turning to look at him. He looked calm, as if everything was going the way he wanted._

 _''I came to talk to you.'' He said, sitting on a crate containing pans._

 _''It can't wait? I'm working right now..'' They had the day to talk and he preferred to come bothering her when she had a mountain of things to do? She couldn't help but sigh._

 _''No. Not really.''_

 _Seeing that the boy didn't intend to leave, she laid her notebook on the ground and crossed her arms against her chest._

 _''I'm all ears.''_

 _''I want you to be honest with me Esther.'' He said, looking her straight in the eye. ''Why are you hiding your face?''_

 _''I'm not...'' She was interrupted by the raising finger of Newt._

 _''I said be honest.''_

 _Esther bit her lip before looking at the ground. Why was he so interested? This was for the best right? If she hid what she was, people wouldn't be afraid of her and no one would judge her. Everything would be easier._

 _''I... I don't want them to see what I am become...'' She replied in a whisper._

 _''And what are you now Esther?'' The boy asked, approaching her._

 _''A monster...''_

 _Newt closed his eyes and let out a long sigh before taking the hand of the teenage girl in his._

 _''You are a lot of things Esther, but not a bloody monster. When I look at you I see a survivor, a strong and brave girl.''_

 _''But look at my face!'' Despite her efforts, tears begin to flow down her cheeks. ''I look like a freak!''_

 _''When I look at your face I see those big brown eyes who seems to think about a million things at the same time. I see your cheeks reddened by the sun and your hair still in a mess because you run every morning. I see a lot of things, but not a freak. Never a freak.''_

 _A sob escaped the girl while she put her hand to her mouth. She was in pain, her heart clenched so hard that she felt like it would stop beating at any moment._

 _''The monster is in your head Eree and I will help you fight it. You will never be alone.''_

Esther blinks several time when she returned to reality. Newt had kept his promise. He had helped her fight the monster every day until it finally disappears. It had been long. It took several weeks and several sleepless nights but in the end they succeeded.

'' It's my turn now to save you from your monster...'' She said in a whisper as her gaze fell to the entrance of the maze. ''You will never be alone.''

 **Way out**

The evening was well begun. On one side of the boys had took the empty barrels to make drums and the other, Gally and his band were playing to push out a round of sand. For once the atmosphere was festive and cheerful. With a small smile she approached the kitchen Frypan and noticed that the new was already there with Nick and Alby.

''You've got bacon Fry?'' Asked the girl, nodding toward the boys.

''Always for you young girl.'' The cook exclaimed, while he gave her a piece of meat on a stick.

Sometimes the food he prepared was a bit ... Strange. It must be said that without spice or even salt, the food was sometimes a bit bland, but for some unknown reason, when the cook cooked some bacon, nothing on earth could match it. It was tender and juicy, but also crispy. She could easily live on bacon for the rest of her life. No problem. While she was mentally praising the pork she did not notice the three boys who was heading towards her.

''Esther?'' Nick's voice startled her. _I need to relax..._

''H..Hi!'' She said quickly swallowing her food.

''Greenie, this is Esther. Esther, this is the new Greenie.''

Without wasting a second she held out her hand and he squeezed it back. She could see that despite the festivities the boy didn't seem to be comfortable. She couldn't blame him, they all had experienced the same thing and they all knew what was going through his mind at that moment. Already one year ... Sometimes she felt as time had passed too quickly. Everyone had changed. The boys had grown up enormously, she was already smaller than them, but now she had the impression of being a mouse next to a giraffe... She too had changed. Her hair, for her delight, had grown up to her collarbone and she now had curves where there was nothing before.

''She's the Keeper of the Baggers.'' Announced Nick, what made her go out of her thought. ''She is responsible for the security of us all, but also the conflict and the box when it comes up with new Greenie or food. Tim, the boy who got you out, is a member of her team.''

''Is she the only girl?'' Asked the new boy with a small voice.

''Yes, but do not let that fool you. She can kick your ass as fast as any other Glader.''

She was not able to refrain from smiling. It made her happy to see that her sex did not prevent the boys to have confidence in her abilities. After some times, the small group informed the girl that they still had a lot to show to the new boy before letting her alone. She continued to walk, a cup of water in her hand, when she finally saw Newt, alone, his face turned toward the maze.

''Hey.'' She said softly when she arrived behind him. Despite the sweetness of her voice, the boy jumped. ''Sorry. I didn't wanted to scare you.''

The boy gave her a sideways glance before turning his attention to the walls. For the first time since she knew the teen Esther felt like her presence was not welcome.

''Newt, please be honest. Are you angry at me?''

The silence was heavy, as if she had asked the right question and he felt bad about it. After several minutes that seemed to have lasted forever, the teenager turned to look at the girl and the only thing she could thought at that moment was the fact that he was so much taller than her now.

''No. I'm not angry at you.''

''So why do you stay alone all the time? You've never been a lonely guy Newt! You don't come to run with Minho and I anymore...''

''I'm tired of this place Esther.'' He said with a sigh before starting to walk toward the Homestead.

''Don't we all?'' She was confused.

''You don't understand. I. Am. Tired.''

''So your problem is to be tired? That makes you unpleasant to be tired?''

''I am going to fix my problem. Don't worry, you're going to stop worrying about me soon.'' He replied in a monotone voice, as if the discussion was not interesting.

''Fix your problem? What do you mean?'' She didn't understand. She felt like she was talking with a deaf and mute.

''Good night.'' He said simply before heading back to the dorm, leaving behind a confused Esther.

 **Way out**

By the next afternoon, the girl noticed that some things were strange. When she arrived at the door to replace Tim who took the first watch, she was surprised to see Nick with him.

''Morning.'' She said, clearing her throat.

''Morning? Don't you know what time it is?.'' Replied the leader, giving her a small smile.

''What ever... So Nick what can I do for you this after-noon.''

''I send Alby with Newt and Minho today.''

 _Okay things WERE strange. Alby in the maze?_ Alby had not set a foot in the maze for nearly three or maybe four months. Why now? Esther must have looked lost since the leader laid a hand on her shoulder.

''Minho came to us about Newt last night. He looked worried. By the way, why did you not come to speak to us about him?''

Because Newt is not a threat for the group. He is grumpy and maybe a little depressed, but not aggressive.''

''Maybe but you're still the Keeper of the Baggers. When something like that happens...''

''Something like that?'' She hated when he began to speak like that. ''Nick, EVERYONE had a moment of depression in this place, Newt is only a little bit late. I'm scared for him, but not for our safety.''

Nick ran a hand over his face before turning his attention to the maze.

''I hope you're telling the truth Esther. Nobody would want to repeat what happened with George.''

Esther froze. How dare he compare Newt to George? How dare he put this up? As she was about to answer, a scream was heard through the maze, cutting short the discussion.

''What was that?'' Asked Nick almost paniqued.

''HELP! SOMEONE HELP!''

Their eyes fell on Minho and Alby transporting a bloody Newt. When she saw the state of her friend, Esther was shocked.

''Oh my god...'' She whispered, a hand against her mouth as she tried to contain her panic.

''MED-JACK!'' Nick yelled before looking at Esther. ''Find the med-jacks RIGHT NOW!''

Seeing that she didn't move, Nick shook her, which seemed to make her come back from her panic.

''Esther. Med-Jack. NOW!''

The girl nodded vigorously before going in search of the three boys. She felt that she had took hours before she finally found them. When they saw the look of panic on the face of the girl, they quickly got up from their bench.

''Newt... Help...'' She said, trying to catch her breath.

''Where is he?'' Asked Jackson.

''Infirmary...''

Without asking anything else, the three boys followed by the girl ran toward the hut. Esther was surprised to see Minho and Alby at the door, waiting for them. The three med-jacks entered while Esther went to the asian boy and placed a reassuring hand on his forearm.

''Did he get stung?'' She asked to Alby.

''No.'' He said. ''He decided to lose us in the maze. He said he had seen something ... When we found him, he was unconscious and his leg ...''

As if it was too horrible to describe, the boy brought his fist to his mouth and closed his eyes.

''Do... Do you think he'll be okay?'' She asked, uncertain.

For only answer the boy pressed her against his chest and when she felt his tears against her forehead, her heart broke into a thousand pieces. Instinctively she returned his embrace until the boy released her. She doesn't know how long they stayed in silence, but the sun had already set for a while when the Med-jacks and Nick went out of the hut.

''How is he doing?'' Asked Minho.

''We gave him a lot of painkiller when we put his leg back in place.'' Jeff announced, running a hand over his eyes. They all looked exhausted.

''Is he going to lose it?'' Asked Alby worried.

''We don't know... The important thing is to avoid as long as possible an infection. We will see for the rest later.'' Jackson announced before looking at Esther and Minho. ''You can stay with him. If anything happens to him, come get me. ''

The teenagers shook their head before wishing them a good night.

''You're coming?'' She asked, looking at the hut.

''No. I need to be alone ... Do not worry about me Esther. Tomorrow morning I will visit him.'' Without adding anything, the teenager walked to the small campfire not to far from there.

The young woman sighed before opening the door and slipping it inside. The Med-jacks had left some lit candles which gave a sense of serenity to the room, despite the smell of blood and disinfectant. When she finally saw her friend, a sob choked in her throat.. He was so pale as he lay motionless on the bed. They had cut almost all of his pants to put a bandage on the wound that seemed enormous. _You'll be fine ... You'll be fine..._ She sat in the chair that was near the bed and closed her eyes.

Within a year she had lived a lot of things, too many things, but today had to be the most scary time of her life. George was outstanding, but she had survived, losing Newt was a whole different story...

 _''If one day one of us were to disappear, what do we do?'' Asked Minho looking at the sky._

 _''I hope you'll cry a little!'' Exclaimed Newt, which earned him a punch in the shoulder from the girl. ''You're bloody strong for a girl!''_

 _''I think... I think we should continue for the person who is gone. I would like you to continue to fight for me.'' Esther replied, closing her eyes. ''We should never forget each others... ''_

 _''Why don't we make a promise?'' the asian asked, getting up on his elbows._

 _''A Promise?'' Newt doesn't seemed to understand where his friend was going._

 _''We promise that no matter what happens to one of us we will keep fighting and we'll never forget about him or her...'' Said Minho,_ _looking at them in the eyes._

 _''It will always be the tree of us. Always and forever.'' Esther replied by taking their hand in hers._

When Esther opened her eyes, she was surprised and more than happy to see that the boy slowly began to wake up.

''Hey''. She said with a little voice. It takes everything in her to not cry.

''Where am I?'' His voice was a whisper, as if he was afraid to hear the answer. Seeing the panic in his eyes, Esther gently took his hand in hers.

''At the infirmary. Minho and Alby found you in the maze and when they saw your leg ... They brought you here.''

His gaze fell on his bandaged leg and he closed his eyes. The girl couldn't help but squeezed his hand a little stronger. She knew what he was thinking ... She knew it too well.

''Newt...'' She said in a little voice. ''Who did this to you?''

''Nobody...''

''Newt... Your leg is fractured! Something must have happened...''

''I was me.'' He said simply, not looking at her.

''What?''

''I hate this bloody place Esther. I hate it so much.''

''I don't understand...'' The girl murmured, looking at his friend. To tell the truth, she was afraid to understand.

''I jump Esther. I jumped from the wall and look where it got me! I remain stuck here with a broken leg! PERFECT!''

Esther closed her eyes. How could he do that to them, to her? He had promised to never give up and always go back to her. Why? Why had he done that?

''You're a selfish boy.'' She whispered.

''What?''

''You're a damn selfish boy Newt! You think you're the only one to suffer? You think you're the only one getting tired? Have you thought of Minho? Me?'' She was angry. The sadness she felt for him had completely disappeared. ''You're not alone Newt! You were not alone before and you're not alone now!''

Tears ran down her cheeks but she didn't care. Her heart made her suffer more than anything at that moment.

''I will prove you.'' She said sniffing.

''Prove what?''

''That you're not alone. You protected me from my monster, now it's my turn to protect you.'' She was going to prove to him that the situation was not as bad as he thought.

''Oh Esther, If only... My monster is different from yours...''

''I know. It is of yourself that I have to protect you, and believe me, I'll save you.''

The hut was silence. She doesn't know how long they remained in silence, but when Newt spoke again, she had to make an effort to hear him.

''Maybe it will work for now, but someday Esther, one day no one will be able to do anything for me... ''

 **AN :**

 **Hello everybody!**

 **I hope you liked this chapter! I would REALLY like to know what you thought about it!**

 **To Dry : Please don't be mad at me! I'm sorry! Hope this one will please you!**

 **Thanks to Zyuzya, softball007 and Newtiie for following / favorite my story, you guys are awesome!**

 **Like always sorry for the spelling mistakes, I'm still a french canadian.**

 **See you next chapter**

 **Awaell.**


	7. Chapter 6 : Thank you

**Way out**

 _Chapter 6 : Thank you_

"Friendship gives us the strength to turn from lambs into lions."  
― Stephen Richards

 _Fourteen months after the wake up_

Two months had passed since Newt's accident and only a few people were truly aware of what had happened. For privacy issues, there was Nick, Alby, the Med-jacks, Minho and Esther who knew the truth. For the other Gladers, Newt has stuck his foot in a hole when he was running and the result was that he was seriously injured. They were also the only people allowed to visit the teenager during his rest since according to Nick, trying to end his life, he had thereby put other people's lives in danger with him. So Newt's two months of recovery also became two months of punishment.

The first week was the worst for the young boy as the Med-jacks wasn't been alble to keep his leg in a fixed position, so they had to use the objets at their disposal, but also their imagination. Jeff had the idea of using a tourniquet and Clint some splints to keep everything in place. However, they had to undo everything to clean the wound and change the bandages. When Esther thought back to that times, it was hard for her not to shudder about the groans and sometimes even the cries of pain that she had heard outside of the walls of the infirmary. Nevertheless, throughout his remission, at no time the boy had an infection.

The second month was a piece of cake. Newt was now able to get up in bed without problem and he could sometimes, when there was someone with him, move a little in the hut. It is also at this time that Minho and Esther decided to make visits schedules to take care of him. When Minho was in the maze, the girl remained with Newt and when Minho came back from his run, it was his turn to take care of him while she was working. It had been difficult to coordinate everything, but after a few days they had finally managed it. It might sound strange, but Esther had grow closer to Newt in the last two months. They spoke more, they were much more opened to one another, but mostly they understood each other better. She understood how Newt had sunk into depression and he better understood how after the attack, she was afraid of the others's opinion.

At the end of sixty-three days of convalescence, the Med-jacks announced that the Glader will finally be able to get out of the hut. Following this news Alby, with Nick's support, decided that it would be a good idea to celebrate the return of the young boy among them while Minho and Esther had had another idea. After having a long talk with Jeff and Jacksons, they had had the idea of building a walking stick to Newt, to assist him in his movements. So when he would be alone and he needed to walk, he will have the opportunity to use the stick to make life easier. So this is why Esther was walking around the Glade, trying to find the Keeper of Builders.

''Hey Gally!'' Exclaimed the girl when she arrived near the boy. He was perched on the top of a tree because Nick wanted to transform it in a lookout tree. ''Can you come down? I want to ask you something...''

The boy looks at her for a few seconds before motioning her to wait. Within a year she had never really asked something to the giant. Indeed he and she hadn't really a relationship. They were both Gladers, which allowed them to have a friendly feeling towards each other, but they were not friends. During the meeting of the Keepers they listened and respected themselves, but that was about all. When the teenager finally got down from his perch, Esther was surprised to see the condition of his hands. He was truly a Builder.

''What can I do for you this beautiful morning Esther?'' Gally asked, with a smirk.

''Oh stop it.'' She said, returning the smirk. ''I have one favor to ask.''

The boy raised one eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. _This is now or never._ She thought, before starting her monologue.

''This afternoon Newt can finally get out of the infirmary, with a little help for sure. The problem is that he will not always be accompanied by someone to help him walk, so we wanted to know if you could make him a sort of walking stick. You know, something rather strong for him, but who can also help him not to put weight on his leg...'' She explained in one breath.

When she saw that the boy didn't say a thing, she felt like he wasn't going to help them.

''I know you're busy. ''She said quickly. ''It's not required to be you! You can ask another Builder...''

''Calm down Esther. It's okay. I'll do it by noon.'' Replied the teen, trying to contain his laughter.

The young girl couldn't help her smile. He accepted. Gally would help! It took all of her determination not to squeeze the teen in her arms. Newt would be able to walk without assistance when they would be busy!

''Thank you Gally! Thank you so much! I'll go and tell Minho!''

Esther begins to walk towards the Runners's hut when Gally's voice called her out.

''Hey Esther!''

''Yes?'' She said, turning to look at him.

''He's a lucky guy.'' He said, looking at the ground.

''Who?''

''Newt. He's a lucky guy.''

The girl gave him a small smile before continuing her walk. She felt that for the first time in a long, long time things would improve and that everyone would finally have a good day. When Esther finally finds his friend, she was relieved to see that he looked happy. _The Med-jacks must have said something good.._

''Hey!'' She said, giving him a little wave.. ''What's the news?''

''There is good news and bad news.'' He said, which surprised her. Why did he look happy if he had bad news.

''Shoot.'' She wanted to know.

''Newt will be able to move a little each day. Impossible for him to run nor to put weight on his bad leg.'' Began the asian. ''The first two weeks someone will ALWAYS be with him to avoid accidents. If he ever gets tired, he need to go back to bed''

Everything was perfect. She truly felt like they had narrowly escaped a disaster. Even today, for boys who hardly knew what they were doing, the Med-jacks were true heros and she would be grateful for a very long time.

''And what is the bad news?'' Honestly she was a bit worried.

''Newt can't remain a Runner. His leg didn't repair like it should... He will have a limp for the rest of his life.''

Esther sighed. She didn'tt expect that. She thought that his rehabilitation would still be long, that it would still hurt for a while, but that Newt could no longer run ... This was going to be a hard blow for the teenager.

''Does he know?'' She asked, looking in the direction of the infirmary.

''Yes and he even said: ''It's still better than loosing a bloody leg.'' I was surprised.''

''You think he's still depressed?'' It was one of her biggest fears, that one day he tries again to end his life.

''If he is, he's a good actor. I think our talks and our efforts put him on the right path.'' Said the boy quite proud of him.

Minho and she had acted as a real team for Newt. While she was compassionate and gentle enough with him, Minho was hard and had threatened on several occasions to kick his ass if he didn't act like the old newt. When Esther was afraid to hurt him, and that, in any sense, Minho hadn't hesitated to rush and make him understand that if he was in that situation it was entirely his fault so he had to accept it and shut up. As he often said, Newt was lucky to have them.

Esther then took the opportunity to tell his friend that Gally had agreed to help them. If all went as planned, they were going to have the stick around dinner time. It suited them since Newt could get out of here this afternoon.

''We just have to wait.'' Announced the boy. They had waited two months, hours were absolutely nothing.

 **Way out**

As they had discussed, Gally joined the two teenagers with the stick in his hands. To see his expression, he look proud of the result.

''Wanna take a look?'' He asked, holding out his work to the two Galders.. ''My team wanted to send a short message to Newt.''

Minho was the first to examine the stick and when he saw what was on it, he began to laugh.

''Oh Esther, you have to see that.''

The girl took the stick and looked at it. A huge smile stretched her lips when she saw the words that the Builders had inscribed on the wood. There were phrases like : Old person's cane and Newt's stick, but small drawings and the slangs that Gladers had invented were on it too.

''This is so perfect!'' Esther was trying with all her strength not to burst out of laughter. ''That'll teach him to be so ... clumsy.''

''Yeah. Thanks Gally.'' Minho said before shaking his hand.

They continue to observe the stick for a while until Nick appeared in their vision.

''Hey.'' He said when he finally joined them. ''So that's his gift? A stick?''

''This is Gally who made it. It's to help him walk.'' Said the girl proudly.

The leader turned to glance toward the giant before taking the stick. To see his reaction, he did not seem very happy with the result. _But since when is he happy to anything?_ Esther thought, watching Nick. She could not remember the last time that the boy had laughed or even made a joke. Lately everything the boy said it was orders or derogatory comments ...

''You think this is a funny thing?'' Nick asked, watching them. ''Newt almost lost his leg!''

''Well that's the thing Nick. He didn't.'' Esther wanted to laugh, the last two months had been far too serious for her liking. ''Maybe it's time to laugh a little and not to cry.''

The boy looked at her for a moment before handing her the stick.

''Meet me in the infirmary in thirty minutes.'' Their leader said before heading to the kitchens.

''Is he not a real ball of joy?'' Esther looked at Minho for a moment before rolling her eyes.

''Well, if you no longer need me, I have to finish a lookout tree.''

The two teenagers thanked once again the Keeper before bringing their attention to the maze.

''You know what?'' Esther asked, turning to the asian.

''No, what?''

''I think it was the most intense two months of my life and I am glad they are finally over.''

The boy looked at her for a moment and nodded. She had enjoyed spending some alone time with him, but she was tired of worrying for him all the time. As soon as she heard a sigh of discomfort or see the look of panic from the Med-jack when the leg was not healing as fast as they believed it would, she freaked out, but the worst was when they had missed of painkillers and they had to wait three days before receiving the delivery. Maybe it was a little selfish on her part, but she was glad not to have to live with that anymore.

They still continue to talk a while, until the time on the boy's watch told them that the thirty minutes had passed by. Taking the stick she had put on the ground in her hands, they began their walk towards the meeting place and when they arrived in front of it, they were surprised to see so many people waiting. Nick quickly explained to them how things were going to happen : the Med-jacks would soon explain the do's and don'ts with Newt's leg. After, he will tell him what was going to be his new role in the Glade and finally Esther and Minho were going to give him their gift. Once he had finished his explanations, all nodded their head before they went inside the hut.

''Why are you all here?'' Asked Newt sitting on his bed. ''I'm serious, why?''

''Because I can't go a day without seeing you!'' Minho exclaimed, one hand against his heart.

While the teenagers laughed at the remark of the Runner, Nick cleared his throat several times to restore calm.

''If they are there is to understand the directions given by Jackson's team. I want to be certain that they will not do klunk with your leg.'' Replied the leader, crossing his arms against his chest.

When everyone calmed down, doctors begin to advertise the many indications about the leg. Newt and the others had to be careful not to put weight on the leg either in a direct or in an indirect way. If Newt felt a pain whatsoever in his leg, he had to come and see one of the three Med-jacks. All teens confirmed that they had understood the instructions before letting Nick speak.

''Since you can't run anymore, I decided that you were going to work where we would need help your help. BUT, for the next few weeks you will have light duties. I expect that the Keepers will not be too hard on you.''

Esther couldn't stop the furious glare she sent to the leader. As if they were going to have fun torturing him with loads too heavy or make him run in the Glade to catch the chickens who were fleeing from the pens.

''So if you have nothing to say about it, I think those two have something for you.''

Without saying a word, Esther handed the stick to Minho who gave it to Newt. The boy looked at them before looking at the stick. When he noticed the little decorations on it, Newt burst out laughing.

''What's that?'' He asked, still laughing.

''You see.'' Minho Began with a serious expression on his face. '' We wanted to be sure that if somebody finds it, they will know it's yours.''

''It's to help you walk.'' Nick replied far too serious.

The leader informed them that if they didn't have any further questions on the subject of their meeting, they were all invited, especially Newt, to come celebrate his recovery around a campfire and of course some food. All were smiling at Nick's announcement before leaving the hut. Esther and Minho then took advantage of the moment to help Newt helping him up, while he used his new walking stick to distribute his weight.

''He looks like a sheep who is learning to walk!'' Exclaimed Minho, which earned him a slap behind the head from Esther.

''Don't listen to him Newt. You're doing very well!''

The boy gave her a forced smile while the small group began to walk to the place of the festivities.

The party was already started when the small group arrived at the campfire. The atmosphere was good between the musicians who had greatly improved since their first concert and Gally's secret potion, Esther had really the impression to celebrate the return of her friend among them.

''Do you need something?''Asked the girl to Newt. He might be able to move with his stick but he was still injured.

''No, I'm fine.''

The girl gave him a small smile before turning her attention to the show in front of her. Frypan was giving food to any hungry teen, which in her greatest misfortune wasn't bacon and Gally's team was giving mason jars to everyone. She had once tasted the preparation of the giant and she had promised herself to never retry the experience. If she remembered correctly, it took at least two days for her throat to recover from the damage. However, she frowned when she saw Minho arrived with a glass for him and a glass for their friend. _I'll kick your ass if he falls because of you Minho_ , she thought when she saw Newt who was drinking a little too fast the drink.

However, her attention was captivated by Billy, Joe and ten Gladers who were dancing with too much fun around the musicians. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen as much fun on their face.

''Hey Esther!'' The girl turned her head toward the voice that had called her.

''Hello Jack. What can I do for you?'' She asked, looking at him. Since George's attack, she and Jack were not as close as before. She felt like he held her responsible for the exile of his friend.

''Well.. I was wondering if you wanted to come dance with me and the others...''

Esther was completely surprised by the request. Her? Dance? She felt like she would create a disaster if she joined them. After all, she wasn't the most graceful person living in this hole.

''Jack that's nice, but I think I will continue to observe a little.'' She could feel the eyes of Newt on her but decided to ignore him. She wanted to have fun tonight but not ridicule herself in front of the whole Glade.

Her heart squeezed a bit when she saw the disappointment on the face of the Bagger. He gave them a last look before he went to join his friends around the musicians while Esther turned back to Newt.

''What?'' She asked. She had the impression of having done something wrong.

''In your place I would have said yes.''

''I'm good here.''

''Oh please Esther don't lie. You spent the last two months taking care of me. I will not break, go have fun! This is your team.'' Honestly she wanted to have fun, but on the other hand, she would feel bad to leave Newt alone. It was a bit unfair for him not to be able to fully participate in the party given in his honor ... ''Stop thinking and go Esther. I'm not gonna hurt myself.''

The girl looked at her friend and laughed when she felt him push her toward where her team was dancing. Maybe she could afford a few minutes of pleasure. When she joined the dancers, she was greeted by several cries of victory and without giving her time to react, they showed her some dancing steps they had invented. After a few minutes of dancing, she realized that Newt was right, her team had missed her and she was bored of spending time without them. She doesn't know if she had danced twenty minutes or four hours, but several times in the evening she noticed Newt's gaze on her.

When her head finally began to turn, Esther decided to go rest a little farther away from the group. She liked the atmosphere of the festivity, but sometimes calm was nice too, especially when her feet began to hurt her. As she sat against the trunk of a tree, a rustling behind her made her get up.

''Who's there?'' She asked, putting her hand against the machete she always kept at her hip.

''It's just me Eree.'' Replied a voice with an accent she knew only too well.

''What are you doing alone?'' She exclaimed, while she walked over to him to help him move. ''Don't you think you did enough effort for today?''

''Relax Esther.''

The girl helped him to sit against the tree where she was just a few minutes ago. While her shoulder brushed Newt's arm, she could notice how the boy was relaxed. _I never noticed how much he loved being outside..._ When she felt the boy's hand take hers, she gently closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder.

They sit in silence for a long moment, as they had done many times in the past two months. Despite this, never that silence had been heavy or uncomfortable, it was simply relaxing. They quickly learned that it wasn't mandatory to speak when they were together, sometimes the mere sensation of their interlaced hands was enough for both of them.

''Esther?'' At the sound of the voice of her friend, the girl slowly opened her eyes, the magic of the moment somewhat shattered.

''Hm?''

''I just want to say thank you.''

''This is Gally who made the stick you know, not me.''

''No.'' He said, laughing. ''Not for the bloody stick.''

The girl gently lifts her head from Newt's shoulder to watch him. He couldn't help squeeze her hand a little more when he saw the incomprehension on his friend's face.

''So, why did you thank me?''

''Because you stay at my side all this time.''

''But.. It's normal Newt! I mean everybody would have done the same!'' To thank her? He was her friend, it was the least she could do to him. He had did the same when she was in his situation.

''Maybe for you it's normal, but I'm sure some people here would have sent me into the maze the same bloody day...''

Nick's name automatically came into her head. After all, the Glade's leader had still punished Newt when he had tried to end his life. Having a damaged leg for the rest of his life wasn't itself some kind of punishment?

''Let them try..'' She said with a gloomy voice, which made her friend laugh.

''That's exactly what I told you. Esther, thank you. You're an amazing person, never forget that...''

The girl gave him a small smile before resting her head against his shoulder. For some reason she can't explained, she always had the need to protect those around her. Hell, she even tried to protect George after he attacked her. They remained in this position ten minutes or perhaps even an hour. Newt's thumb was tracing little circles on the palm of Esther while she was trying to stay awake.

''I believe it is time to go to sleep.'' Newt whispered in her ear, trying not to startle her.

The young girl nodded slowly before standing up. When she turned to help the teenager at her side, she couldn't help but groan when she saw that he was trying to do it without her help.

''I'm really starting to believe that they had a good reason to write _Slimhead_ on this piece of wood!'' She said, before helping him.

She placed one of his hands against her hip while she helped him up with the second. When he was finally on his feet, or foot, she noticed that his hand was still in the same place and the space between them was very, very thin, which made her heart beating a little faster. When she raised her head to look at Newt's face, she was struck by the intensity of his gaze. It looked like he had just seen something for the first time. He almost looked surprised, but before she can say a word, his face relaxed. Slowly, as if she saw the scene in slow motion, she saw his head come down towards hers, until his lips stops a few millimeters away from her mouth.

''Good night.'' He said under his breath, before his lips gently kiss the girl's cheek.

Before she understands what had just happened, Newt was already far away from her. Slowly she brushed her cheek with her fingers, as if she was afraid that the feeling of warmth that exuded it disappears. _What was that..?_

 **AN :**

 **Good Sunday everyone!**

 **First of all, I want to apologize for this chapter which I find extremely ordinary. I think on my computer there must be three different versions of this chapter and this one is one I find the least horrible ... If you don't like it I understand completely.**

 **I also want to warn you that this week there will be no update. I travel for the week, so no time to write!**

 **To Dry and Leily : Thank you for your reviews, as always read them makes me happy.**

 **Thanks to : nimkrissyjumanji, 0Silverflower0, thedamoracle and fairyprincess91 for following/favorite my story. You guys are awesome!**

 **Feel free to leave me a comment and see you next chapter.**

 **Awaell.**


End file.
